Sunshine
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: When Hanji was six years old, she always wanted to see the world. However, she lived in a place called the Underground. This tells the story of her origins, and an only friend who she was forced to forget.


Every morning, I wake up and leave to see the Sunshine.

It wasn't far from my home- that's what I called it at least. It was a one story cabin that was nearly falling apart. Occasionally my mother would chase out rats and roaches with a broom stick. I was grateful to have a place to sleep, however. Because it was rare to see the streets clear of any homeless people.

Each morning made me happy. It was the only time I could actually see the Sunshine. If I waited for any other time, I'd get arrested. There have been multiple incidents where people just like me, who have tried to leave by following the Sunshine and gotten taken away by the Military Police. Or even worse. We all live in a place called the Underground- a large community that has been here for many years. I've secretly read that half of the population were forced to live here many years ago. But I could never understand why. Perhaps it was my young age that prevents me from knowing.

I was only six. I wanted to know more about the world, so that was why I went to the Sunshine. I sneakily left my house while my parents were still asleep, and ran off. I carefully ran past guards by going through ally ways. Luckily, I wore a hoodie so that no one could identify me from far away. In the Underground, everyone knows everyone. I remember my parents scolding me each time they found out that I've escaped the house. In fact, mother would be more scared than upset.

"Don't you ever go near the Outside, Hanji!" She'd yell. "If you do, I'll never see you again!"

But I'm not dead. Not yet. I have went there countless times. And today is a new day. I see the giant opening from afar. When I arrive, I go under the ropes that quarantined the area and soon I was right under it. The Sunshine. I lay on my back and watch the clouds. The birds were chirping, flying in and out of the opening above me. Then, the clouds moved out of the way and the rays warmed me up inside and out. I felt as safe here. I hated living in the cold Underground. Watching the Sunshine made me wonder- what did it look like out there? How many trees were there? Does anyone live out there too?

I was so curious. I wanted to explore the Outside. Even if it meant getting into trouble.

The Sunshine was so warm and cozy that it made me feel sleepy. But then I realized that I wasn't alone. I could hear the voices of two Guards approaching the quarantine ropes. So I quietly got up, put my hoodie on, and sneak my way out of there. However, my foot steps on a twig that snaps and the guards are alerted. I widen my eyes when they yell for me. "Hey! You! Stop right there!"

I went under the quarantine ropes and bolted for an ally way. I could hear the Military Police running after me. I've never been caught before. My heart pounded as I ran, and my legs moved swiftly. I was only six and yet I had the agility like a horse. But somehow I trip on something on the ground, causing me to fall face forward. The guards finally got to me and picked me up. I kick my legs and scream so that I can be free, but they lowered my hoodie. My identity was revealed.

They knocked on the door to my house and my mother frantically opens it. She gasps when she sees me between the Guards. My hair was messy and my clothes were dirty. My glasses were beginning to break too. The sight of me infuriated my mother so much, I could tell. "What happened? Why do you have my daughter?" she asks.

"Mrs. Zoe, your daughter was caught near the entrance to the Outside."

"Oh no," My mother sensed it coming. "Are you going to arrest her?"

"That depends. We don't usually have kids as young as her near the Outside."

"Please," My mother clasps her hands together. "She's only six. I'm willing to take any punishment in her name-"

"That won't be necessary," The guard on my left raises a hand. "If your daughter gets caught again, she will be punished herself."

When the guards left, I was met with a hand to my cheek. It stung so badly that I imagined a hand print tattooed to my skin. My mother sat me on the dinner table to yell at me, while my father sat on the chair and read something. My father was strange. He usually went out to do things, and I was more closer to my mother because of it. He kept things from me, speaking to my mother in hushed voices. But right now wasn't the time for hushed voices.

"Are you crazy, Hanji?" My mother yells. "You could've gotten yourself into trouble! We've taught you better than that!"

"But mama," I said. "I only wanted to see the Sunshine."

"Going out there by yourself is dangerous! I don't know how many times we're going to stress this to you!"

"But I'm okay now," I add. "I didn't get hurt. I just want to go out there mama! I want to see whats in the Outside!"

"The Outside is dangerous. You will never be able to go there. You'll be killed out there, Hanji! What don't you understand?" My mother yells so much that my ear rings.

"Why can't I go out there then?" I ask, frustrated.

"Hanji you're too young to understand! I don't ever want you to go there again, you hear me?"

"No! I hate it here!" I screamed at her, and she silences. With that, my father stands up and takes her shoulder. "That's enough." He said in a calm tone. He looks at my mother, who has nothing to say to me anymore. I assume he had an idea, because I heard him say something in her ear. "Look. We can't stop her from being a kid."

"What are you trying to say?" My mother says.

"What I'm saying is... perhaps she could be at peace if... if she came with me."

The next day, I was confused. My mother let me play outside the house. And while playing, I kept thinking about what my father said. That night they had an argument about it, but I couldn't figure it out. My father usually left us for a few days with the Military Police. He'd wear a uniform that was the same as theirs- only, his badge was different.

I quietly played with my rag doll in the dirt, pretending it rose from the dead. I also had an apple in my pocket in case I wanted a snack. However, the orphans who lived near by came up to me, wanting what I had since they were more poor than I. "Hey, can I have your doll?" One selfish kid asks.

"No. It's mine."

"Okay. Let's play a game." He grabs my only toy from my hands. "Who ever catches me can have to doll back!" And he went off laughing with the other kids. I got up and chased after him, yelling to get my toy back. My mother made it just for me. I never thought I'd be chasing after it though. I eventually lost him and my toy, and realized that I was in an unfamiliar area.

I look for a way out. No use. I was lost. I didn't see the corner that I always follow to go home. I hear men talking and walking by me, so I hide myself. I noticed how the women in this area looked more poverty stricken and sickly. I even watched as some of them clung over drunk men and they smacked them off. This was no place for children.

Until I saw him.

Or her... I wasn't sure what it was at the time. But I saw a child like me, possibly my age, sitting outside against the wall while hugging it's knees. The child's hair was black and long and messy. The child wore an oversized shirt that revealed a shoulder. He was also very filthy.

I felt bad, so I carefully approached it and realized that it was a boy. "Um... hello," I greet him. He isn't startled. He just looks up at me with the grayest eyes I have ever seen. "Hi."

"Do you live here?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Oh." I look around.

"You're not from here." He says, and I glance back at him. "Are you?"

"No... I'm lost."

"Figures." The boy stops looking at me. He probably knew this by the clothing I was wearing.

I had an idea. "Are your parents around?" Perhaps they could help me. But the boy just shrugs.

"My mom is busy." He replies, and I leave it at that.

"Well... I'm Hanji. Hanji Zoe." I try to be nice by putting out a hand for him to shake. But he just stares at me with a stoic expression. "Levi. Just Levi."

"That's a nice name," I grin.

"Thanks..."

This wasn't going anywhere. However, I remember the apple in my pocket. He probably needs it more than I did. I take it out and offer it to Levi. "Here, you can have this if you're hungry."

Suddenly his eyes give life and he carefully stands up to take it. He eats the fruit like he has never eaten in his life. I blink, for I was correct.

We walk around the area for a while. We tried to get to know each other. But Levi was a mysterious child. I didn't get too much out of him. Besides, he looked as if he's been through a lot. But he was more interested in me. I told him about the Sunshine and how there was an outside world. Levi was super interested in this. He'd ask questions like: "What does the Sunshine look like?"

"Rays of light that come from the sky," I'd answer.

"Do they hurt?"

"No, but they warm you up."

"How?"

"From the sun!"

"The sun?" Levi was very confused. He was a really sheltered child. I chuckled at him and try to explain it more. He nods and tries to imagine it in his head, but it was impossible. Living in the Underground really takes a toll on you, especially if you've never left home.

We stop for a moment, and I suddenly remember that this was the spot I ran past while chasing that boy. I turn to Levi, who knows that I may go home now and leave him. "Are you going to leave now?" He asks.

"Well..." I don't know how to say it. "My parents may be looking for me."

"Oh..." Levi looks away, almost sadly. I don't think he wanted me to leave him. So I came up with an idea. It was risky, but doing this would make his day. So I took his hand and he blinks at me with unsure eyes. "How about I show you the Sunshine? You'll love it so much!"

"Won't we get into trouble?"

"Not if we get caught!"

And I ran off with him there.

As time went on, Levi began to enjoy coming with me to see the Sunshine. It was something he was looking forward to every day. We were careful to not get caught, and my parents were clueless. I'm sure his mom was as well. He enjoyed having a friend. And so did I.

However, one morning would change everything.

I woke up and stepped out of my room to see my parents, along with men in uniform. A few of them had badges with horses on them, while the others had wings on them- just like papa. When they saw me, my father came and knelt to my level. "Hanji," He said. "I have to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere special... a place like you've never seen."

"Is mama coming too?"

"Yes, but for a little while." My father takes my shoulders. "So are you."

I couldn't believe it. Now I know what my parents had argued about. We were moving out from the Underground. I couldn't be more happier.

But that meant leaving my only friend. Levi.

"I have to go!" I said and ran out the house. I didn't stop running once and my eyes were blurry with tears. Soon I reached Levi's home, since I memorized where he lived. I bang on the door as others stare at me. Then the door cracks open, and Levi is surprised to see me. "Hanji...? Are you crying?"

"No..." I wipe my eyes. "I'm leaving!"

"Leaving? Where?"

"The... the Outside. My dad works with people who go there... And I have to go with them. But I don't want to leave you!"

Levi stares at me, not sure of how to react. I felt so ashamed to be crying in front of him like this. With a sigh, Levi takes my shoulder. "Stop crying," He says. "It's okay. You can leave."

"But I don't want to..."

"It was your dream, Hanji. You should go live it."

"I can convince them... to bring you and your mom..." I sniff.

"My mom..." Levi stops and folds his arms. "She couldn't."

"Why?"

"She's sick. Very sick."

"M-maybe she'll feel better in the Outside!" I wipe my tears again, but he shakes his head.

"Hanji."

I look at him. "What?"

"Forget about me."

"But..."

"Forget me. I forgive you... but please... don't remember me. Just... go."

"But wait-" I was stopped when he decides to close the door on me. The last thing I remember him say to me, will be the last I hear from him... at least until we meet again.

"Goodbye, Hanji."

That day changed my life. When I returned home, I did what Levi asked: I forgot. I wiped my mind clean the very moment I returned home. I cried in my father's shoulder as he carried me and walked with the others.

There were so many trees out there. It was so sunny. The grass seemed to never end and there were butterflies flapping their wings. It was just as I imagined. Who knew that a world so beautiful existed above? We went inside a place that had huge walls that touched the sky. I already read about the reason for that- but that didn't apply to me. We arrived to our new house that was in better conditions. The people were nicer there. It was so clean and brighter and warmer... this place was perfect.

But no matter how perfect this place was, I'll never forget my true origins. My birthplace. The place I once called home. The memories, good and bad. And although I managed to forget about Levi over time... my heart always reminded me of my first friend.

I knew for a fact that we'll meet again.

The End


End file.
